I found a chibi-chan
by xellos-sore-wa-himitsu-desu
Summary: While at Tropical land Kaito and Aoko find a little girl unconscious behind a ride and end up taking care of her. (conan is a girl) probably no romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not own detective conan, magic kaito or anything else I might reference.

I apoligize in advance for bad grammer and the like.

If this story is like someone else's it is unintended.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●I found a chibi-chan●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

It was almost closing time at Tropical Land as two teens ran towards the exit, Nakamori Aoko wielding a mop Kuroba Kaito fleeing for his life. He changed course and ended up somewhere behind the farris wheel,stopping to catch his breath.

"Geez Aoko it was just a joke, you take things to seriously."He panted. After a few minutes he noticed a strange sound coming from a couple yards away, curious he walked over to find a little girl about 6 or 7 years old. The child was unconscious and looked like she had bin struck from behind on the head. He could hear Aoko catching up and called her over, still brandishing the mop she ran over and was obout to let the mop collide with his head when she saw the little girl in front of him.

"What happened!?" Aoko asked putting the mop away to who knows where and looking worried.

"I don't know i just found her a second ago but she's got a nasty head wound, you should call your dad to come pick us up and take her to the hospital" Kaito replied, picking the child up, rapping the mutch to large clothes she was wearing around her more securely while Aoko called her dad and told him what happened.

"He said he would be hear in a few minutes so just be patiant until then"she reported after ending the call.

Please tell me what you think.

Question:do you think she should have amnesia, temporary amnesia, or none at all? I've got a few ideas for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i do not own detective conan or magic kaito.

"Ah, he's here!"aoko called from a little ways ahead, running to a car that just pulled father,Nakamori Ginzo rolled down the window.

"Aoko, Kaito-kun, come on let's go!"he called to them.

hurrying, they got in."it will take about 10 minutes to get to the hospital from here."he explained as they drove off.

30 minutes later, at the hospital.

"She should be fine and will probable be able to go home when she wakes doctor explained, checking his clipboard. "Are you her father, nakamori-san?"

"Oh, no, we don't know who she is, they found her unconscious at the amusement park." He explained, nodding at aoko and kaito.

"Well, we'll have to wait until she wakes up I guess." The doctor sighed."she's staying in room number 53, you can go see her and wait for her to wake up." He walked towards the door, stopping right before walking through. "I'll be back once she's awake." He said, and walked away.

"Well, let's go, no sense in standing around here."Kaito stated, walking towards the right room, aoko and her dad the door open they walked in.

"Hey, dad, do you think she's okay, it looks like she's having a nightmare, should we wake her up?" Aoko asked, looking worriedly at the little girl, who was tossing and turning in her sleep. He didn't have a chance to answer though because at that moment her eyes flashed open, sitting bolt upright, eyes searching the room until they came to rest on there group."who are you , what do you want with me?" She suddenly bent over, wincing and holding her head. "Me...who am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Chapter 3

"I don't know for sure if she will retrieve her memory but she will probably be fine. She still remembers how to go about life like normal, however, we have yet to find her parents." The doctor said grimly. "Would you be willing to let her stay with you until they're found?" He asked, looking pointedly at Aoko's dad.

"Of course, of course," he replied hastily, he didn't like hospitals much himself and he often felt bad about leaving Aoko alone so often for work.

Walking back to the room they entered to see that she had calmed down and was sitting quietly, staring off into space. When they stopped next to the bed, she turned to look at them as if just noticing them.

"Now, young lady, it has been decided that, until we can contact your parents you will be staying with Nakamori-san and his family." The doctor explained, motioning for them to introduce themselves.

" I'm Nakamori Aoko." Aoko said, smiling warmly at her.

"And I'm her father Nakamori Ginzo, police inspector." He stated proudly.

"And last but not least, I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician." Kaito said enthusiastically, making a flower appear from nowhere and handing it to her.

"So, is there anything that you would like us to call you?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Hmm, how about Conan?" She said after thinking a bit.

"That's great! So Conan it is then." Aoko said happily.

After checking her out of the hospital, they dropped Kaito off then headed home. "You can stay in the guest bedroom. Aoko, you show her to her room, I'm going to make a snack." Her father said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, come on, it's upstairs." Aoko said, leading her through the hallway and up the stairs, stopping at a wooden door at the end of the hall. The room was pretty plain with light blue walls and a carpet. The only furniture being the bed, a dresser, and a lamp on a small table next to the bed.

"I'll go get the sheets and blankets." Aoko said, walking to a closet a few doors down. After setting the bed up, Conan said she was still tired and went straight to bed

Thanks chaoticmonkey for being the beta reader


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, one of my brothers just got married last Saturday, and i get headaches easily so those took up a couple days.

Thanks chaoticmonki for beta reading it, and reviewers for reviewing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan or magic kaito.

The next morning...

"Conan-chan, breakfast is ready!" Aoko called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" Conan mumbled still half asleep. It took her a minute to realize that she was the one being called. She still wasn't sure why she had chosen Conan as her name. It's not like Conan is a girls name but, it was the first thing to pop into her head. "Conan-chan?" Aoko's voice from outside her door broke her train of thought as she hurried to get dressed in the clothes that had been left for her: a brown t-shirt that had 'Coffee' writen across the front in tan lettering, and a pair of tan shorts. "Coming," she called quietly, just loud enough for Aoko to hear her. Walking out of the room, she went to the kitchen were she could hear Aoko moving around.

"Ah, you're here, breakfast is on the table," she said, pointing to the plates of toast and glasses of milk on the table.

"Thanks." Conan said, sitting down at the table and picking up the toast. A few minutes later Aoko joined her, sitting at the other side, across from her.

"I thought we could do some shopping today, do you want to go? We can pickup some new clothes for you while we're at it," Aoko suggested, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Sure! My head doesn't hurt that much anymore. Let's go!"

Ten minutes later, they were all ready and headed out the door.

"Hey Conan, let's stop by Kaito's and have him come along too. It will be more fun with more of us. He lives just down the street in the direction of the store, too," Aoko said, pointing towards a house a little ways away.

Once they reached his house, Aoko rang the door bell and a few seconds later, he appeared at the door.

"Yo, Aoko, what's up?" He asked, yawning loudly.

"We're going shopping, get ready," she ordered, pointing to the shoes on the floor a few feet away.

"Fine, but why do I have to go anyway?" he complained, slipping his shoes on, shutting and locking the door afterwards.

Aoko, ignoring his complaints, mentally ran through the list of things she needed to get for dinner.

Later at the store, after they had gotten eveything and were on their way back, Kaito noticed some Sherlock Holmes books in the display window of a bookstore. "Maybe you chose Conan because you liked his books," Kaito said, pointing to the copy of 'The Hounds of Baskerville' through the window.

"Sherlock Holmes? It does sound kind of familiar." Conan said hesitantly, studying the cover of the book.

"Oh, we should buy one, it might help you remember something," Aoko said, excitedly, hurrying inside the store to the shelf with the Sherlock Holmes books. "Go ahead and choose one that you think you'll like." Aoko said, lightly pushing her in the direction of the shelf.

Conan scanned through several different books eventually coming across an english version of 'The Sign of Four' and flipped through a few pages, reading bits and pieces.

"Can you read that?" Kaito asked curiously. She was only 6 or 7 so even if she knew english, that would be hard to read.

"Yeah." She mumbled, not really paying much attention."This book really is familiar. I think I want this one," Conan stated after some thought.

"Okay, let's go check out," Aoko said, walking towards the register.

After they payed, they got some lunch and went home


End file.
